Be With Me
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Fuji...Rich,Gay, and suddenly saddled with baby. But lady luck may just come in a form of a sensual figure and golden eyes
1. Attraction Plus Problem Equals

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review, comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close their books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 2 new stories I've begun. This year I present Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

><p>Be With Me<p>

Rated: M

Summary: Fuji has been hit with a very big problem. The only way out may be to make it bigger?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Attraction <strong>

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Yukihime**_

'It's not going to go away…'

And that was Fuji's every thought as he eyed his martini. He was in one of his favorite clubs tonight yet he wasn't light-hearted and ready to strike others at poker and flirt with the fine ladies of the night. Tonight he was sulking over the package he received at his office. His secretary had handed him a short note from his mistress telling him she no longer needed his attention because she had found someone else so she was leaving him his child. The child that came with the short note who noticeably had his blue eyes and brown hair was quite cute and quiet. There was no denying that it was his when the boy's mother had blond hair and pale green eyes. He came with Fuji features and that was telling.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my mother?" Fuji pondered under his breath as he sat back and tried to think of a way out. His mother had been wishful for a daughter-in-law for a very long time but Fuji hadn't wanted to give in to that liking his carefree life much better than being tied in any way down. Besides that, he had forgotten to tell his family how much more he liked boys than girls though he could do either at any time.

"Fuji!" Momoshiro came by and sat next to him. 'What is this, not a smile or person attached to one of my best clients?"

"My preference for the night," Fuji assured his friend. Momoshiro was a year younger than him but he owned the high-gambling club of Yukihime. It catered to everyone of every background but the pinnacles of Rich loved it because Momoshiro and his wife understood each and everyone's need for entertainment and convenience. If Fuji was guessing, he'd say they did minor illegal stuff as well to keep the club popular.

"Come now… An took a lot of persuading and we got in our house Ashura!" Momoshiro said with a grin. "Beautiful person makes you stand rock hard with just one sultry look or smile from her."

"Is that so…" Fuji pondered though his mind was more on the fact that he needed to get back to his apartment and sort out baby business from life business immediately.

"Let me introduce you," Momoshiro said with a smile as he ushered one way where a crowd of men were crowded around.

Fuji smiled and followed. He decided to humor his old friend even though worse problems laid ahead in his not so distant future. One quick flirt won't hurt him in one way or another so why not?

Too bad when his eyes met those golden ones he was captivated beyond anything else. So he was wrong. One look wasn't going to be quick… at least not with Ashura.

* * *

><p>AN: And so we are presented with Fuji's problem and a meeting. The next chapter will be longer and delve more into the plot. After all, this is really nothing but an opening and a preview of what can become of this.


	2. Gamble

A/N: Well it's my #1 Muse's Birthday and really I should update for that occasion. Unfortunately I'm quite busy so expect releases today… then I'll do day-to-day releases starting from the first to the fourth of July. Do enjoy and send a warm review so I at least want to write the next chapter. See all of you in a couple of days!

* * *

><p>kuronekko- All in good time will those things be explained. I was excited to be bringing this story into play as well!<p>

NDebN- Short and sweet really. There's so much to do from here though.

MARYLOVER- It's vague and setting... something i wanted to set up as. I will try to update more often if more people show interest towards it.

* * *

><p>Be With Me<p>

Rated: M

Summary: Fuji...Rich,Gay, and suddenly saddled with baby. But lady luck may just come in a form of a sensual figure and golden eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Gamble<strong>

**Recap**

Fuji smiled and followed. He decided to humor his old friend even though worse problems laid ahead in his not so distant future. One quick flirt won't hurt him in one way or another so why not?

Too bad when his eyes met those golden ones he was captivated beyond anything else. So he was wrong. One look wasn't going to be quick… at least not with Ashura.

**xXx**

Yukihime

"Ashura, love…" Momoshiro said loudly over the chatter as he advanced on the beautiful woman. "What is it?" the beauty asked revealing a sensual voice, Fuji wondered exactly how that voice would sound under him…

"This is one of my best patrons, have you had the pleasure of meeting him?" Momoshiro asked brushing his lips across her cheek in a western greeting rather than eastern as he spoke.

"I have not," the woman said as she smiled in the direction of Fuji while gazing straight into his eyes with her teasing golden ones. Was something funny or was she tempting him? Whichever it was Fuji knew only one thing; he was dying to find out.

"Then this is Fuji Syuusuke of Fuji corp." Momoshiro said with a smile, "And this Fuji, is the temptress Ashura."

"My lady…" Fuji said as he brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"A pleasure," Ashura merely said with a small smile.

"I hope you won't mind entertaining him for a bit because he seems to not want to be here tonight." Momoshiro said with a smile, "After all, a guest who is unsatisfied should never have to walk out those doors that way if it can be helped."

"I understand that well," Ashura said with a smile as she looked back at Fuji. "Fuji-san…are you not enjoying your time here?"

"I am now…." Fuji said with a smile as he looked at the slim figure beneath the expensive silk of the dress.

"That's wonderful," Ashura said with another of her myseterious smiles and swept away as another called for her attention. Fuji let out a breath of amusement at being brushed off so swiftly. He couldn't remember a time when he had been dismissed so abruptly before… especially if they knew what the last name FUJI meant.

"Interesting…" Fuji murmured as he charged through the crowd of admirers. If she wanted attention he would give it.

"Out of my way," Fuji said with a smile to the admirers in the back. To his delight they noted the smile and backed off to allow him room to pass.

"Ashura," Fuji cut in.

"Is there something you wish Fuji-san?" Ashura asked with upmost innocence though her golden eyes told a different tale than her sweet mouth.

"I couldn't help but notice you dismissed me," Fuji said with a lazy smile now. "I was wondering if you had noticed your manners there."

"But I did, the timing was impeccable in my opinion," Ashura said with another of her smiles and as Fuji should've known, she dismissed him yet again as she headed to the door leading out.

"I'll be damned if she continues too…" Fuji thought with a smile as he chased after her once more. He hadn't met a woman so damn invasive in so long, Fuji was afraid to admit he was getting a little rust with his timing and flirting.

"Ashura-"

"Fuji-san's so persistent," Ashura said through a sigh though she didn't turn towards him showing yet again, rudeness.

"I will be if you continue to evade me so…" Fuji said softly as he watched Ashura half turn.

She merely smiled as she tugged his head down once to meet hers. Quickly the flames ignited as it engulfed Fuji in a fever of desire that he thought had disappeared. He held nothing back as he mated intimately with her tongue and even as she nipped his lower lip between her teeth in temptation, Fuji was aware that he was straining to meld their hips together by pushing himself into her back and fitting her form in desire.

"Naughty…" Ashura finally breathed and before Fuji could even complete his slow smile and agree verbally, she had once more dismissed his presence and left through the doors.

'What a brat…' Fuji thought though he had to admit, he hadn't felt such a rush of thrill in a long time.

"Did she brush you off?"

Fuji turned to see Momoshiro grinning from ear to ear.

"She's good like that you know," Momoshiro said not waiting for his affirmative answer. "She likes to play with amusing people only and when it no longer interests her she leaves.

"Amusing huh?" Fuji said in thought.

"Aa…"

**xXx**

Fuji Residence

Fuji sighed as he crawled into bed and wondered how he was going to present his sin to his parents before marriage with a decent woman. It was already taxing enough to make sure no one was going to find out and blab to his parents first, he had told his servants that the baby's presence is strictly forbidden to anyone else but their knowledge.

Closing his eyes, Fuji's mind stray back to the vixen that had ignited flames he thought had long burned out within him. It was a better thought then thinking of what to do with his child after all. It was already a fact that he wasn't giving his son away since abandonment did not sit well with Fuji.

**xXx**

Yukihime

**Five days later**

"What pleasure is this?" Fuji whispered into Ashura's ear as he spotted her in the shadows trying noe to stand out so the usual crowd would gather around her.

"To what pleasure do I owe you seducing me softly?" Ashura shot back. As usual she neither looked at him nor gave any indication that she was speaking to him other than what she said.

"Hmmm… maybe it's how exciting you seem," Fuji said with a chuckle as he turned to leave. "Join me at my table if you want to see how well I can play your game."

He had planned to see if he could prick her pride into coming but even as Fuji left room to the small private room to the side he wasn't sure she was following. Fuji always left room for error but in this case there seemed to be too many possibilities and he was just going to have to wing it and see.

"Why don't you tell me which end of the spectrum you sit in Fuji-san," a voice asked before he looked at those flawless golden eyes staring into his as she slid next to him and not across from him.

"Are you trying to see if you can dig out a hefty sum from me?" Fuji asked amusingly with a raised brow.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to see if this man who claims he can play my game can even afford to talk to me," Ashura stated with a arrogant twist of her wrist as she looked at the seductive painting on the wall.

"So this Tayu (highest rank of a courtesan) selects only the plump huh?" Fuji said with a smile.

"I'm afraid I don't sell my body but my time if it pleases me," Ashura said with a slight frown. "Did you want to play for a while?"

"I don't while a while," Fuji said trailing his hand up her arm in pleasure, " I want closer to forever yet not quite there."

Ashura laughed as her golden eyes darkened. "I will say you have original lines that I've never heard."

"Perhaps you should upgrade to my class more often then." Fuji whispered against her ear as he took in her scent. It was intriguing that she wore no perfume, no flower scent… only a nice clean scent of soap and nature.

She was conflicting…slightly with sass yet slightly mysterious.

"Will you gamble with me ten?" Fuji asked.

"I'm not in need of money," Ashura said with a smirk.

"Oh but you do like an amusing game don't you?" Fuji said getting more enthusiastic by the minute. Ever since the idea formed in his head he was determined to see just how far this little lady would go to have fun.

"Name your game," Ashura finally said yanking on Fuji's brown hair slightly.

"Play my fiancée and the mother of my kid and I'll show you places that only the supreme rich can go and give you access to unlimited funds from my own pocket." Fuji said with a wicked smile. His eyes slightly opened to deep blue eyes that held challenge.

"And do I share your bed as well," Ashura asked intrigued now by the game, "What's the time limit?"

"Two months… if you can cater and keep ME entertained, I'll give you a parting gift of more than generosity." Fuji said with a smile, "but if you fail you'll walk away a Tayu instead of an Oiran."

"So if I lose, my reputation is yours to tear?" Ashura asked tracing Fuji's pants slightly with his finger.

"Exactly," Fuji said as he leaned against her to wrap an arm possessively around her waist.

"Hmm… well then, this best isn't about the money I can walk away with either, it'll be how much you can amuse me!" Ashura said with a sly smile.

"Saa…"

"And one more minor detail before you put your all on the line," Ashura said with a slow smile.

"And what can that be?" Fuji asked trailing a finger down Ashura's face.

"Can you accept that I'm a guy?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well that ends their banter for a while. Till next time do review and leave a thought


	3. Meeting The Family

A/N: Originally, this release was set for Thanksgiving but the essays and things that needed to be done for school along with work set it behind a few days, nonetheless enjoy the releases and review for me please.

* * *

><p><strong>Be With Me<strong>

**Rated**: M

**Summary**: Fuji...Rich,Gay, and suddenly saddled with baby. But lady luck may just come in a form of a sensual figure and golden eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Meeting The Family<strong>

_**Recap**_

"And one more minor detail before you put your all on the line," Ashura said with a slow smile.

"And what can that be?" Fuji asked trailing a finger down Ashura's face.

"Can you accept that I'm a guy?"

**xXx**

**Yukihime**

"Are you fucking with me honey?" Fuji asked slightly amused now after the pregnant pause it took to process that line through his head.

"Does it seem like I'm fucking with you yet?" Ashura asked raising a brow slightly up. Her golden eyes seemed to star straight into his soul… Fuji was sure this wouldn't be the last time her gaze would be doing that either.

"But you will be," Fuji clarified pressing his forehead against her. He felt maddening how attractive she could be. How long had it been since he forced his hand so hard for just a moment of a girl's attention?

"Physically or mentally?" Ashura breathed out with a slow, sensual smile gracing her lips now.

"Both…" Fuji murmured as she turned fully to face him and open her legs to straddle him. Ashura's lips opened slightly as her breath teased his lips into slightly opening as well. She was a walking sex machine and he loved every inch of falling into her trap at the moment. He'd claim his victory later if this surrender was as promising as it was looking. His loins were already anticipating the victory he'd gain for this.

God, was it possible to be this lustful for someone he barely knew? Where the hell had Ashura been these last couple years that he hadn't had a good time with her?

"Fu-ji-san…" Ashura emphasized as she trailed a long finger down his lips to the column of his neck. "I'm completely serious with you when I tell you that when we're fucking around, I WILL have the same equipment as you."

Her hand guided Fuji's hand underneath her dress and HELL

She wasn't fucking with him! She was a HE!

And HE wasn't wearing anything underneath the damn dress!

Ashura smiled slightly as his eyes snapped open and wondered why she particular liked this shade of blue… it was attractive and did she liked her men strong and hot.

"Hell, you really are a man," Fuji finally said pulling Ashura closer.

"I already told you that." Ashura reminded him as Fuji grounded his erection against her.

"Doesn't matter," Fuji breathed out nipping at her lips. "You'll play what you're playing here for the audience and you'll be on your knees sucking or taking my penis inside you backstage."

At least now he understood why he was so damn attracted to her. Fuji loved women, but he fucking loved men… especially these kinds of men who could melt him anyway possible. He liked how she didn't lather on perfume either but smelled fresh and clean with a hint of soap. He liked how she didn't cake on makeup but looked classy. HELL, it was HE now.

"So you won't me to hold this facade privately?"

"The game is my dear Ashura, how long can you fool my family and everyone that you are my bride and not my man." Fuji challenged with a smile. He was catching on to her style and he realize that Ashura was not game unless the stakes were high and he was going to prove the man wrong.

"Done then… two months unless you bore me and I cut it off." Ashura agreed pressing a loving kiss on his lips.

"Trust me… there will be no boredom for us." Fuji assured as a hand trailed up Ashura's long, slim leg.

"We'll see," Ashura smiled.

"What do I call you Ashura?" Fuji asked nipping at his ear. "in private?"

"Ashura," Ashura stated with a smile before standing. "I'll see you here tomorrow then."

"Why not now?" Fuji asked with a slight frown.

"I'm hardly proper to go meet your family today." Ashura said tossing his hair back behind his shoulder. "Tomorrow maybe."

"Tomorrow then," Fuji conceded. "But I tell you now Ashura… I don't like getting brushed aside like this."

Ashura chuckled and smiled before turning his back to Fuji. "Then step up your game."

Fuji lifted a brow but felt his own chuckle overtake a coherent thought. Ashura was really something all right. Straight up blunt and mysterious… so perfect for him to dissect. Perhaps she was right though… maybe he needed to step his game up more…especially if he wanted to be plundering some ass tomorrow night.

**xXx**

**Yukihime**

"How did it go?" Momoshiro asked glancing over his shoulder should someone be listening in on them.

"Good… I'll be seeing you a lot more now so watch your step." Ryoma said with a smile.

He watched as the club owner nodded and wandered away with a smile on his face. He knew it was a bitch move to blackmail a seemingly good guy like him to let himself in but some things were needed. Besides, if he was such a good guy then there would have been no way Ryoma could have held him up for involvement with drugs and cheating on his wife.

Life was good when you knew how to work it and even an expert like Ryoma knew where to aim if you had to see some high up people. You aim as a girl and you climb to where you can get your information…even if it involves a play-boy, whose pretty good-looking, and allowing him to paw at you till you get your information.

Leaving through the back door, he made sure no one followed and made his way across the alley way and through a side entrance into another street.

"Done?" A woman whispered from one of the dark-tinted window car as he passed by.

Ryoma nodded and climbed in. Settling himself against the leather back seat, he ignored the driver that pulled them out of the place and acknowledged the beauty sitting beside him. Her dark eyes stared out of her window as she waited for him to get more comfortable.

Taking out the slight bra padding, Ryoma groaned in pleasure as he freed his feet from the high heels he had been wearing. Being a woman was a pain.

"Better?" the woman asked.

"Aa." Ryoma agreed as he turned to her. "You okay Ai?"

She nodded slightly and smiled. Her brown-black hair softly curled to frame her pretty face as she turned to look at him. She was and always had been beautiful to him… ever since they were children. The only difference now was that she was older, more mature and married to a bastard with a capital "B".

"Did he do something to you?" Ryoma asked looking her over.

"No… he didn't." Ai said with a small smile. "You know he only dresses me up like a doll and goes to play with his precious Mariko. How's cousin Syuusuke though?"

"He fell for it." Ryoma said with a frown at his reflection. "He wants me."

"Good," Ai said staring back out the window. "That way we can both grasp what we need. Take us home Wei."

"Aa Mistress." The man driving agreed.

"I can't wait to get these extensions removed," Ryoma complained pulling at the hair on his head. "Why do girls subject themselves to such torture?"

"For the same reason you did it," Ai said with a smile. "To capture a guy they fancy."

"Yeah, yeah… at least my man isn't an ass so far like his cousin though," Ryoma said with a frown at the thought of Ai's husband. He was a fucker who knew how to keep his people in check if Ryoma wanted to give him credit for anything but he didn't know that Ryoma was about to pull one on him. Yeah… his mistake was marrying Ai and blackmailing both Ai and himself to stay. In this instance keeping his enemies closer was going to cost him a fortune.

"You'll be meeting the family?"

"Aa…. Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little more setting up with a brief intro to Ryoma. Next chapter we'll deal more with Fuji and then the family as well as more on his mission.


	4. Your Mission

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual! It took a lot to bring this all to you so give me a little feedback

* * *

><p><strong>MARYLOVER-<strong> He sadly gets to play the middleman but we know Syuusuke. He's not gonna stick to being middleman.

**tsub4ki**- Yep. Momo did some mistakes and Ryoma has the dirt. We'll be seeing a very dirty, naughty, fierce Ryoma in this fic.

**PheonixShadow**- the game has just begun as I like to think of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Be With Me<strong>

**Rated: **M

**Summary:** Fuji...Rich, Gay, and suddenly saddled with baby. But lady luck may just come in a form of a sensual figure and golden eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Your Mission<strong>

**Recap**

"You'll be meeting the family?"

"Aa…. Tomorrow."

**xXx**

**Matsuura Residence**

"This is such a mess we never expected to be in ne Ryoma?" Ai asked throwing her jacket over the sofa nonchalantly.

"Nothing is ever expected," Ryoma said walking in from behind her. "It's just the way life runs, where's my clothes?"

Ai waved to the side where his clothes were draped nicely over the chair.

"You can't keep up with this life forever Ai," Ryoma said pulling his pants on as he wiggled his foot around to ease the discomfort of wearing heels. Three years into this and he was still having a hard time cross-dressing.

"I know… but what else do I do until we find our baby?" Ai asked closing her eyes as she leaned against the expensive leather sofa.

"I want you out of this life as soon as possible." Ryoma whispered leaning over her to place his hands on either side of her. "Okay?"

"You know we'll do that…" Ai said with a smile as she reached up to run her fingers through Ryoma's dark green locks.

"So shall we clean this up like always?" Ryoma said with a smile bending lower to press a kiss to her brow.

"Yeah… love you…" Ai said pulling him closer. In the privacy of her quarters and safety of Ryoma's arms, this was everything to her.

**xXx**

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji could barely keep from chuckling as he scanned the work on his desk but his mind was on another more exciting thought. He hadn't had this much excitement in a long time… then again his catch's were becoming easier as long as they knew who he was so it was exhilarating to know that Ashura didn't care if he had money and looked good, she just wanted fun and Fuji was sure… sex would be very good.

"Master?"

Fuji's head jerked up to see his head maid at the door looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it Naina?" Fuji asked focusing on his maid now.

"You're mother is here- the maid started.

"Tell her I'm not home." Fuji said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"But you are Syuusuke and you have a LOT of explaining to do," Yoshiko said walking into the study with his son cuddled in her arms. "Starting with whose his mother."

"Aww Mom, really?" Fuji asked with a sigh.

She frowned as her eyes slightly opened in annoyance. "Syuusuke! How many times have I told you not to destroy your father's name with your games? I tolerate it because you have always been careful not to cross that certain line but you've crossed it now!"

Fuji groaned as he wondered what plausible excuse he could come up with.

**xXx**

**Elsewhere**

"So?"

"I'm working on it," Ryoma stated taking a seat across from his boss.

"It better be fast because I'm not liking the whole deal with that asshole Kento."

"I'll just keep letting him think he has the upper hand because that ass is the only ticket into everything we need." Ryoma said with a sigh. "Keep yourself hidden Seiichi."

"You don't have to tell me that… let him think he killed me off that day," Yukimura said with a sigh.

"There's another deal I need you to look in for me while you're looking for an opening," Yukimura said after a while.

"What is it?"

"We'll cash in with the authorities this time anonymously of course." Yukimura said with a slight smile.

"Is it about those private auctions on girls?" Ryoma asked with a fierce frown on his face.

"Yeah, " Yukimura nodded. He was hesitant to ask Ryoma to do this job when it came up on his sources but they needed the contact and money it would open. He knew it was one such auction that ripped Natsuki away from Ai and Ryoma. He knew it was for that reason that they suffered each day trying to find her while feeding money to an unknown person who ensured her safety as long as the money kept rolling in.

"Find the person?" Ryoma asked finally in a calm voice.

"Yeah… one of my sources says its being run by Kirihara Akaya but it's too blunt." Yukimura said with a sigh. "I feel he's just a middle person and that's not good enough to get any money in time for the next pay out date."

"I appreciate you negotiating for Ai and me," Ryoma said suddenly.

"Do you have a lead?" Yukimura asked looking at Ryoma in curiosity about why the boy was taking it all in stride.

"Yeah," Ryoma said with a nod as the turned to head out. "I'll get it figured then contact you again when the ass is out doing god knows what."

"Be careful with his people," Yukimura warned.

"Yeah… we only trust Wei."

Yukimura nodded, "That's good. What about how you're going about fishing the people out?"

"I'm doing it using my own methods and luck now since I'm in. Didn't think I'd catch that fucker's rich cousin but I did and now I'll have access as long as I keep him interested."

"What do you mean interested?" Yukimura asked.

"I know a few things that'll get me into the circle." Ryoma mentioned then walked out without a backward glance or goodbye.

**xXx**

**Fuji Residence**

**3 Days Later**

Ryoma knew one thing as he entered the room to meet Fuji's mother. She didn't like him from the apprehensive way she introduced herself to the way she looked at how he was dressed.

"I'm going to introduce her as my girlfriend at my birthday party." Fuji said with a smile to his mom while wrapping an arm around Ashura. "She's going to make one good mother to Little Syuu."

"Syuusuke… just because this young lady dates you doesn't mean you can make her into the mother of your child." Yoshiko said with a small laugh to wave off his joke.

"I don't mind," Ryoma said with a smile as he looked at Fuji lovingly. He was sure that'd make his mom have a heart attack or two.

"But you're so young!" Yoshiko protested.

"I'm old enough to know what I want." Ryoma said eyeing Yoshiko.

The poor lady was actually very apprehensive about the thought of him entering the rick, distinguished family to blacken their name. Honestly, Ryoma hoped she'd faint at the thought of it because it was nauseating for him to see rich people treating people as something they shouldn't mix with.

Fuji smiled and almost chuckled as he saw the color drain from his mother's face at Ashura's assertive answers. A woMAN with a backbone always turned him on. He couldn't wait to get Ashura alone so he could peel the layers hiding this delectable body.

"I have to go but call me Syuusuke," his mother said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Very well mother," Fuji agreed and reluctantly let go of Ashura to lead his mother to the door and to her car.

Ryoma on the other hand deemed the meeting well enough. He had made his mother dislike him and that would stop her from accepting him as anything more than a fling and that was a good thing to keep the hungry wolf at bay. Ryoma knew he had to be careful with this one since he was use to coddling victims and allowing them some liberties to bide them but this one was dangerous. He demanded everything on the spot verbally and physically.

"Sorry that took a while," Fuji apologized as he strolled in a relaxed stated though he had escorted his mother at a brisk pace out the door and practically ran here like an unseasoned man. Something he could vouch had not happened in recent years.

"It was no time at all…" Ryoma replied with a small smile as he turned away to face the window. "One of the quickest walk any man took on behalf of his mother."

Fuji chuckled and wrapped a possessive arm around Ashura's waist. "Really?"

"Un…" Ryoma said pulling out of his arms to turn and wrap his arms around Fuji's neck. "Wanna show me your bedroom?"

"Do I…" Fuji uttered with a smile as he lifted Ashura in one go and headed to the stairs.

Ryoma knew how to play this game but he also knew. The person he was toying with would only fall for this once so next time it'd have to be something else. Catching the lobe of Fuji's ear between his teeth, he nibbled lightly and flicked his tongue slightly against it to feel the shiver run through Fuji. It was a matter of moments before a door was opened with the hand that held his legs up and slammed shut with his foot. Ryoma only had enough time to look up and catch a glimpse of crystal blue eyes before he landed on the bed and Fuji followed by crawling on top. He had to be careful when playing with a skilled predator. Moving up on the bed with a smile, Ryoma beckoned him closer by pulling on his tie to get him to follow. With no resistance, he came willingly and quickly. Ryoma quickly maneuvered the situation and switched their place by flipping him on bottom. Straddling Fuji, Ryoma smiled and pressed an open-mouth kiss onto Fuji to keep him busy as his hands worked at freeing Fuji's tie and working the buttons of his shirt off.

Again, no resistance as the man deepened the kiss and ran his fingers up Ryoma's thighs to rest on his hips. Rubbing provocatively, Ryoma moaned wantonly into Fuji's mouth and without another moment's hesitation, rolled off with a smile to the side of the bed to straighten himself.

" What-"

"I have to get going sweetie," Ryoma said with a smile as he walked away. "I'll see you around then?"

Fuji got up with a protest but found one of his wrists were tied with his tie around a bed post… he hadn't even felt it happen!

Ryoma blew him a kiss and walked away despite his protests. One thing Ryoma knew though, those eyes that had looked at him leave were not in the lease put out, it merely reflected that next time he was going to be more cautious and not fall stupidly.

**xXx**

**Elsewhere **

**Hours Later**

Ryoma moaned loudly as he felt the cock slide out of his hole and the person behind him collapsed haphazardly across him. There was no doubt the man was satisfied for he had given him more than enough information on what he needed.

"We should do this again…" Atobe murmured as he kissed Ryoma's brown hair.

"We'll see…" Ryoma uttered as he got up to clean himself. "I need to go though."

"The hard life of a schoolboy I guess…" Atobe said eyeing how Ryoma got up to look for his school uniform.

"Aa," Ryoma said with a smile to Atobe in fake cheerfulness.

"When will I see you again Akito?" Atobe asked staring into Ryoma's blue eyes.

"Dunno," Ryoma admitted as he continued dressing. He finished the mini mission now all he had to do was finish his big mission he had been working on for the last three years and dispose of Ai's "husband" and find Nat-chan.

He could do anything… he knew he could.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time we'll have a comeback of Thrill for Fuji's birthday and go from there.


	5. Birthday Bash

A/N: Sorry for the late releases! Enjoy anyways though.

* * *

><p>MARYLOVER- It's a bit here and there with Ryoma but he's working his personal business in here so there will be some understandings soon. Fuji will get suspicious and there time together is just starting.<p>

Skryrssb- Well never tried a full blown cross-dressing Ryoma so I thought I might as well for this story. Ryoma will have scenes with other people besides Fuji and there are reasons so we'll go into that soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Be With Me<strong>

**Rated:** M

Summary: Fuji...Rich, Gay, and suddenly saddled with baby. But lady luck may just come in a form of a sensual figure and golden eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Birthday<strong>

**xXx**

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji wondered what was more frustrating. The fact that he got his prey under contract for the last three weeks yet not once had Ashura given him a good piece in bed or out to be more specific or the fact that he couldn't get his mind off this newest infatuation of his.

Fuji had made a rule some time before to never let his current prey rule out his common sense and distract him from his normal routine but Ashura was increasingly breaking every rule he had ever made for himself.

Ashura sure knew how to tempt and make out but Fuji was now over the infatuation about what a naughty mouth Ashura had and was ready to thoroughly embed himself inside his cute Ashura. Sadly, that had yet to happen since his cute Ashura was also highly evasive towards sexuality that involved the lower regions as opposed to a good tongue fuck or dry sex.

DAMN he was agitated and horny!

"Fuji-san?"

"Yes?" Fuji answered straightening from his thoughts to see the maid open the door and walk in to bob a quick bow.

"Saeki-san has come to see you."

"Send him in," Fuji said sitting farther up in his chair. This would probably deal with the fact that he had been blowing off events with his friends because he kept thinking he would convince his troublemaker to bend to his will entirely.

"Syuusuke," Saeki said with a small grin as he walked in.

"Kojirou," Fuji greeted back with a nod as he shoved his papers in front of him to the side.

"Work papers?" Saeki asked taking a seat across from him.

Fuji nodded though he didn't even know what was in front of him if he was to be completely honest. He had been pre-occupied with a certain sensual person to focus.

"Interested in going to a bidding?" Saeki asked looking up at Fuji now more seriously. "You haven't attended one in ages as I recall."

"No, I got something better than whatever you guys can bet on." Fuji said with a smile. To be honest to that, Fuji never really enjoyed the auctions. He only went to have something to do some days to avoid time with his nosey family.

"You haven't taken an unwilling person yet so you don't know how exciting it could be." Saeki confided with a sly grin.

"I will be if my prey keeps avoiding my advances." Fuji uttered burying his head into his arm on the desk before a smile touched his face as he remembered those sharp golden eyes darken in fury when Fuji attempted to chain HIM to his bedpost last night.

"What was that?" Saeki asked but Fuji was lost to him.

He was once more lost in his own thoughts of how the hell Ashura was so fast that in such a situation when he clearly had the upper hand but had been the one to be restrained and left to be removed by his servants?

XxX

Ryoma quickly buttoned his school uniform as he heard the shower turn off behind him. As much as he enjoyed being fucked in high-class suites, he needed to get out of here now that he had his information he needed.

"Akito?"

Ryoma turned around to see Atobe stroll into the room with the towel tied around his narrow hips while another towel was running through his hair as he dried it with one hand.

"Heading out?" Atobe asked leaning over to press a kiss against Ryoma's lips.

Ryoma nodded and picked up his bookbag. "Ja,"

"Call me," Atobe commanded as he turned away to do his own prepping to leave.

Ryoma knew he just might. This person was one useful person for information that he needed. Just with one round today, he had been able to find out that Fuji's friend Saeki Kojirou attended private biddings that Yukimura had been wanting to know about.

Rounding the corner, Ryoma was careful he wasn't being followed before he slipped into a café and into their girl's bathroom. Opening his book bag, Ryoma removed his dress and heels. He had to get back to Fuji's side as Ashura before the man tracked him down.

Ryoma sighed at how troublesome all this undercover stuff was getting. Sometimes he wished it wasn't so complicated. Finishing on his changing, he straightened his appearance, and started to apply his makeup expertly. Thankfully he had taken the time to learn a few tricks from Ai.

Checking himself once more over, he stuffed his boy uniform into the bag and walked out. Spotting Fuji, he sauntered over and slipped an hand through his arm.

"Waited long?" Ryoma asked looking at him.

"Yes, the whole day." Fuji complained as he bent down to claim his prize for patience.

Ryoma complied and gave him a good one as his tongue shot inside Fuji's mouth to explore and meet his tongue. He felt Fuji pull him closer and used that as a reason to pull away.

"You-"

"Not here," Ryoma said with a smile indicating that people were watching.

"It was just a kiss," Fuji said through a sigh.

"That promised so much," Ryoma reminded him. "Why don't you get our coffee on the go while I drop my bag in your car?"

"Am I going to get something in the car if we take it to go?" Fuji questioned looking at Ryoma seriously now.

"You might," Ryoma uttered trailing a hand down his cheek in anticipation. "I'll be in the car."

Fuji nodded and Ryoma turned to leave. Pushing the door open, Ryoma walked out only to almost run into someone.

"Excuse me," Ryoma said softly as he glanced up and tried not to freeze at who he saw.

"You are pretty," Atobe said glancing Ryoma over. "What's your name?"

"Ashura," Ryoma said with a slow smile.

"I've heard of you… though we've never met." Atobe said with a smile. "Why is that?"

"You never came around the same time I did?" Ryoma questioned with a shrug to her shoulder making the strap on one side of her dress dip off.

"I wonder why…" Atobe asked though his eyes were glued on the slim shoulder that showed.

"Well count yourself lucky not to have," Fuji cut in holding two cups of coffee in his hands with deadly eyes directed at Atobe.

"Fuji," Atobe greeted. "You are acquainted with Ashura?"

"I would say more so since she belongs to me at the moment." Fuji said with a frown to dissuade Atobe from touching what he claimed as his.

"At the moment?" Atobe asked with a raised brow.

"Why yes," Ryoma answered with a teasing look. "I pick and choose quite often because I get bored easily."

"I see," Atobe said with renewed interest.

"If you excuse us Atobe," Fuji said wrapping an arm around Ryoma's waist possessively. "We have to get going."

Walking away, Fuji handed Ryoma his coffee while the chauffeur opened the door for both of them.

"Jealous Syuu?" Ryoma asked as he seated himself.

"Extremely," Fuji said with a frown. "You pick the worst people to attract!"

"Counting you?" Ryoma asked amused at how he stated that.

"Not," Fujis intoned as he pulled Ryoma towards him. "Which reminds me that you owe me something very tasty for all the trouble right now…"

Ryoma gave in to the make out session. There were ways to play this game and give and take was one of them.

XxX

A monster,

That was the first description Ryoma could think of as he rose quietly form the bed and grabbed his clothes. He had to meet Yukimura but the monster wouldn't let him go.

Though Ryoma had to admit, he was very good in bed. Demanding that participation meant focus but overall, he was better than Atobe who only pleased himself first and foremost.

Sneaking out of the bedroom, Ryoma headed out swiftly, knowing the in and out of Fuji's house already. He had made it a mission to know since there would be many times he couldn't be bother by Fuji's possessiveness or his servants being nosey to catch him.

He'd have to hurry.

XxX

**One Hour Later**

There had been no real solution in sneaking out and passing information if Ryoma was to be honest. He had received his orders to just keep an eye out and do as needed to confirm the places of contact.

Still, he never asked for all of this. Maybe it had been a stroke of bad luck that he was stuck in something his parents had got involved with but he had to stay here. He needed to finish his initial mission with Ai.

Ryoma heard fussing as he passed a room on his way back to Fuji's room through his train of thoughts. Peeking in, he saw the baby he was charged to care for in his crib. Ryoma crept into the room and stared down at the fragile baby in the crib. It was so innocent to the evils of this world, so fragile in this world of corruption and greed.

Ryoma reached down to pull the blanket over the baby more and was graced with a toothless sleepy smile before the baby lapsed back into his happy dreams. Ryoma froze in slight pain as he recalled a horrible memory.

He too had held a precious baby. So close to his side and Ai's yet demons ripped her away. There had been nothing but emptiness left when that bastard husband of hers ripped that away from them.

"What are you doing?"

Ryoma turned around and forced a smile on his face as he walked back towards where Fuji was leaning against the door frame.

"Just curious of your baby," Ryoma said lightly as he headed past Fuji and back towards his room.

"You're cold," Fuji said softly as he trailed a hand down Ryoma's back.

Ryoma didn't offer a reason; there was no need to when the edge of suspicion was already on Fuji's voice. Ryoma wasn't stupid. He knew Fuji was smarter than he gave away.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

**The Next Day**

"Where have you been?"

Ryoma turned to see his brother-in-law leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom with a frown on his face.

"What does it matter to you?" Ryoma asked as he dropped onto the sofa. "Where's Ai?"

"Wouldn't you like to know where your bitch of a sister is?" he sneered as he walked towards Ryoma. "Why don't you strip and we'll decide if I can remember where I placed her."

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear I'll kill you." Ryoma glared though he moved to do as his brother-in-law wanted.

"I might give her a joyride with my pals if you don't curb that look." He said with a smug smile. "So you better learn where home is and who you need to suck off if you ever want to find your precious one again."

Compared to how he was being handled now to last night with the devils incarnate, this was so much worse. He only hoped Ai was safe even as he wished he was stronger and able to break away from this fucker.

XxX

**Fuji's Birthday**

"Ashura,"

Ryoma turned to face Fuji as he came over.

"What?" Ryoma questioned as he leaned into Fuji's arms easily. He was trying to locate among Fuji's friends someone who knew of the auctions but it seemed they were being careful not to openly discuss it.

"This is my cousin Fuji Yoshi and his wife Ai." Fuji introduced.

"Nice to meet you both," Ryoma reluctantly extended his hand forward towards Yoshi.

"A pleasure…." Yoshi said politely though he leered at Ryoma with wanton eyes. Disgusted as Ryoma was, he kept up with his disguise and turned to Ai who greeted him politely as well. Both acted as if they didn't know one another and the idiot she had at her side didn't realize a thing.. Disgusts drips through him when he sees his brother-in-law lick his lips and leer at him again.

"I think your wife and I would prefer you stuff your eyes and tongue back away from Ashura." Fuji said bluntly with a slow frown. "I highly would dislike doing it for you."

Fuji accepted his cousin's apology and turned Ashura away towards others. He was suddenly regretful he took the time to introduce Ashura to such a person that he never liked himself either but family was family and it had only been polite.

"He was disgusting," Ryoma intoned with disgust.

"He's always been nothing but that and a leech." Fuji uttered. "Sorry."

Ryoma frowned up at Fuji only to feel him press his lips against his forehead in affection.

"I'm sorry love," Fuji said with a smile. "Let me introduce you to someone better."

He lied.

The next person Fuji introduced him to was Seaki, a "old" friend as Fuji said in his introduction but Ryoma knew better when he turned to wait for Fuji's return from the punch table only to overhear Fuji friend conversation to the man beside him that Ryoma would make a tidy profit with some aphrodisiac at the auction.

* * *

><p>AN: Bam! Review and we'll see where this can lead.


End file.
